pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP039: Steamboat Willies!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot The heroes reached a gigantic river. They spot a steamboat, one for sightseeing. Brock reads that it has a restaurant and a night club, tempting everyone to get aboard. They come and see nobody is around, but see everything is set to go. Pikachu already has fun, so the heroes send their Pokémon. Pachirisu and Happiny wear some rings, but Piplup points they have to throw them. It throws one, and with help of Pikachu, scores 100 points. They still do not see anyone, so they ask a man at a ferry, who tells them the boat leaves at noon. Brock asks him if there is a Market. The man points that through the woods is one. They all want to go, so they leave their Pokémon on the boat to have fun, leaving Piplup and Pikachu in charge. Soon as they go, they immediately stop Pachirisu and Happiny from jumping to fly like Staravia. With Happiny's help, they are rescued. Team Rocket sees the ship and think they should steal both the ship and the Pokémon for the boss. The Pokémon entertain themselves a little longer - some play the instruments, while the others dress, or in case of Pachirisu, go to fly with balloons. Piplup found a magician's hat and wand and disguises as a one. The heroes, meanwhile, shop. Dawn found a hair gel and Brock new girlfriends, without Croagunk stopping him. The Pokémon have more fun - Turtwig, Sudowoodo, Pikachu and Buizel play the instruments, Aipom, Happiny and Buneary dress, Piplup performs the tricks, Pachirisu flies using the balloons (knocking some frying pans) and Croagunk stares itself in the mirror. Pikachu heard Pachirisu making trouble and manages to catch the plates before being destroyed. However, Pachirisu's balloons popped and it uses Discharge, starting the steamboat to go. The platters fall down on Pikachu and crash. Team Rocket is disguised and entertain the Pokémon, with James disguised as Plusle and Meowth as Minun. The Pokémon are fooled and enter a tunnel, which proves to be a cage. Everyone is in, except Pachirisu and Croagunk. Pachirisu slips and turns the boat wheel and James drops the key for the cage. Though they got it, the Pokémon got free. After a moment, Team Rocket blasts off. Pikachu and Piplup see through the hole the boat moves. The man from the ferry wakes up and sees the boat is gone. The heroes came and see the same thing. They need to be quick, as a waterfall is nearby. The man sends Mantine to carry Dawn and Ash to the boat. Piplup and Pikachu carry orders. Happiny and Pachirisu fly off with Staravia, while, the other Pokémon gather at the end of the boat. Pikachu gets Croagunk and sees Dawn and Ash. Mantine jumps over the boat and Dawn and Ash land on it. Piplup uses Whirlpool to make a gap in water. Ash turns the wheel, but the boat is still pulled to the waterfall. Buneary uses Ice Beam, freezing the water and allowing the boat to continue. However, they see a rock. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Turtwig Razor Leaf, and with help of Buizel's SonicBoom, the rock crashes. A huge part of the boulder goes to crash, but the Mantine destroys it. Everyone is safe. The man from the ferry apologizes, but the heroes tell him everything is how it should have been. The man praises Pikachu and Piplup for coming up with the idea of saving Pachirisu and Happiny using Staravia. The man wishes luck in their travels and the heroes take the boat towards Hearthome City. Trivia Its name comes from the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon Steamboat Willie. Mistakes *During Meowth's Boss fantasy; when Giovanni is sliding with Ash, Dawn and Brock's Pokémon, Buneary's feet are brown. *People would know that Pachirisu was jumping off the ship then Pikachu quickly grabbed it by its toes, but at the next finding Piplup, Pikachu and Pachirisu trying to hang on, you'll see that Pikachu was hanging on Pachirisu's tail Gallery The heroes reached the river DP039 2.jpg Pachirisu and Happiny got stuck DP039 3.jpg Meowth's fantasy DP039 4.jpg Pachirisu flies away DP039 5.jpg Piplup became a magician DP039 6.jpg Pikachu catches the plates DP039 7.jpg Team Rocket entertains DP039 8.jpg The man sends Mantine DP039 9.jpg The rock is smashed DP039 a.jpg Lady time }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors